


For You

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Romantic? Just plain old tension? Both. Both is good, Tension, This has been in my drafts for ages and I just decided fuck it it's done, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “How you simply destroyed the enemy had me overcome with such emotion that I had to let you know,” Her smile is radiant, Beruka thought. Emotion was a stranger to her, but something pulled her towards Lady Camilla beyond simply a life debt. Heartlessness did not render one unable to appreciate beauty, and her mistress possessed more of that than any other, “I could watch you all day.”“I was simply completing my mission.”For you.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah i've always lowkey shipped this and I wanted to mak more out this fic but the ideas just never came so I ended it where it was, I hope you enjoy

“My lovely Beruka...” Camilla cooed, running her knuckles down Beruka’s cheek, a motion which would have sent shivers down the spine of any other recipient, “You’re so precious to me. So darling. So ruthless. Oh, I do adore you so.”

Clutching her scarf, Beruka nodded, “Thank you, Lady Camilla.”

“You’re welcome, dear. How you simply destroyed the enemy had me overcome with such emotion that I had to let you know,”  _ Her smile is radiant _ , Beruka thought. Emotion was a stranger to her, but something pulled her towards Lady Camilla beyond simply a life debt. Heartlessness did not render one unable to appreciate beauty, and her mistress possessed more of that than any other, “I could watch you all day.”

“I was simply completing my mission.”  _ For you _ .

The boundary of lord and retainer fell for a moment as Camilla reached out, not to simp;y stroke her assassin’s cheek, but to hold it in her palm. When she spoke, it was as if she could read minds, “Seeing you fight for me makes me ever so happy, sweet Beruka. Every life taken for mine reminds me of how beloved I truly am by my sweet retainer.”

“I fight for my master. It is my duty.”

“But you do it for more, do you not?”

Beruka swallowed, though years or practice made the motion imperceptible. No weakness could ever be shown.

“This scar here,” Camilla released her to brush aside the hair that normally covered her right eye, revealing an old, mostly healed scar that ran diagonal across the side of her face. Her iris had dulled in color, and that eye would never fully open again, “Was your doing, if my memory serves. I have been in oh so many battles, so correct me if I’m wrong.”

“That was...” Beruka paused, shifting and focusing her gaze on the mark, “...that was me. My greatest failure.”

“But, your greatest failure was much to my boon, darling. If you had been adequately prepared to fight a target such as myself, you wouldn’t be here, so loved and adored by me now. So it is truly lucky that you lacked luck that day.”

What a cruel mistress she had; complimenting her by calling her a failure.

“Did I hit a nerve, darling?” Camilla smiled, “Of course I didn't, you have no feelings to hurt. Or am I wrong? Is there a soft interior under that lovely, cold exterior?”

“I... wouldn't know, Lady Camilla. I don't understand emotions. I couldn't tell if I was feeling them or not.”

“I don't believe that, my dear Beruka. I think you are simply afraid of what you feel. Emotion is dangerous, so you cut all those threads yourself. But you are only human. You cannot help but feel. The choice is not yours.”

This was new. Lady Camilla was rarely like this. No, that wasn't true. She had been many times before. Beruka was just finally listening. 

Her mistress knew her better than she had ever known herself, perhaps better than she ever would. It was a difficult concept to accept, that the small tingles she sometimes felt were emotions. Part of her still doubted the validity of Lady Camilla’s words. But a crack in her internal armor made it clear that she couldn't maintain her denial forever. This realization did not result in any words, but rather it manifested on her face...

...in the form of slightly wet eyes. Years of repression didn't allow more than a single tear to fall, yet it was enough for Camilla to know she had broken through.

“I didn't mean to upset you, darling. But I take it that you finally understand, after all this time?”

“I...don’t know.”

The same radiant smile Beruka was appreciating at the beginning of their conversation returned, however, brighter than before. Camilla raised a hand to Beruka’s head once more, now placing it at the top to pet her hair affectionately. 

It was a warm, comforting gesture, one that Beruka received many times, but just now started to appreciate. It was a long road to the emotional depth that her lady possessed, and it was a goal she’d likely never meet, but there was no battle she wouldn’t fight to be my Camilla’s side.

“I’ll wait as long as you need.”

There was another flicker of feeling in her heart, and for the first time in her life, Beruka felt  _ excitement _ .•

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought! I tried to explore Camilla's "sickly/creepily sweet" side which I don't see a lot


End file.
